Rebuilding Novalis
by HotXbun
Summary: Set in the movie universe. The rangers discover that there may be a way to rebuild Novalis.
1. Chapter 1 Rebuild Novalis?

HotXbun: This is a story idea one of my guest reviewers left for me. So thank you for that!

As the title implies, this story is set in the movie universe and will focus on the Novalis being rebuild.

There will be 'Rebuilding Extras' based on Avatar Extras from Avatar The Last Airbender

At the end of every chapter will be a challenge but you don't have to do them.

Enough with this long author's note! One with the fan fiction!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 1 Rebuild Novalis?

Ratchet's POV

I was working on a ship when Grim called me.

"Ratchet", he yelled. "One of your ranger friends is on the phone!"

"Huh", I said in shock as I pushed myself out from under the ship. "One of the rangers is calling?"

"I hope everything is alright", Clank said.

With that I got up, walked into the room Grim was in and took the phone from him.

"Ratchet here", I said.

"Ratchet", I heard somebody yell. "It's Cora! You need to get to headquarters right now!"

"Why", I asked in concern. "What's going on?"

"Elaris thinks she's found way we can rebuild Novalis!"

I couldn't believe my ears when I heard this.

"Rebuild Novalis", I asked. "How?"

"Just get to headquarters", Cora commanded. "We'll tell you when you get here!"

I was about to tell Cora that I couldn't just leave Grim hanging, but she hung up before I could.

"Rebuild Novalis", Clank asked in confusion. "What is this all about?"

"Apparently Elaris has found a way to rebuild Novalis", I revealed.

"Rebuild Novalis", Clank said in shock. "That is amazing! Do the rangers need our assistance in doing so?"

"I guess so", I replied before looking at Grim. "Sorry Grim, But looks like the rangers need me."

"Don't worry about it."

The Next Day

I landed my ship in front of the rangers headquarters.

And as soon as I did...I was surrounded by a bunch of reporters!

"Ratchet! Where have you been?"

"Have you quit the Galactic Rangers?"

"Is the universe in danger again?"

"Are we going to die?!"

"Calm down everybody", Cora said as she walked up to us. "The universe is not in danger again. There is no need to panic."

"Then what is going on", a reporter asked.

"We will answer all of your questions when more developments are made", Cora revealed before she grabbed onto my arm. "Now if you excuse us. We have ranger matters to attend to."

With that Cora dragged me into the headquarters.

"Sorry about that", she apologized.

"Not a problem", I stated. "Now, can you tell me what in the universe is going on?!"

"Follow me."

With that Cora led me into a room where Elaris and Brax were in.

"Ratchet", Elaris said happily before walking up to me. "Clank! It's so good to see you two again!"

"It's good to see you too Elaris", Clank stated. "Now, is it true that you have found a way to rebuild Novalis?"

"It's not a definite, but it's definitely a possibility."

With that Elaris turned on a computer screen.

"It's quite simple really", she started. "When Novalis was destroyed, it wasn't destroyed completely. It was broken up into different pieces. If we can find the pieces, maybe we can put Novalis back together."

"It's basically like a really big jigsaw puzzle", Brax stated.

"But is it even possible to put Novalis back together", I asked.

"We have to try."

HotXbun: Interesting.

Challenge: Tell me if you think the rangers will actually be able to rebuild Novalis.

My Answer: I'm not saying anything!


	2. Chapter 2 The Polaris Galaxy

HotXbun: I am sorry that it has been two months since I last updated! I was working on other stories.

We're gonna go to a new galaxy in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank. Insomniac does.

Chapter 2 The Polaris Galaxy

Ratchet's POV

One Hour Later

We were all watching Elaris on the computer.

"So what's the plan", I asked.

"The first step is to find all the missing pieces and collect them", Elaris revealed.

"How do we collect the pieces of a planet", Cora asked. "It's not like we can just carry them."

"We can with this."

With that Elaris pushed a button and a weapon rose from a platform.

"Allow me to introduce you all to the sizer", she said. "It can grow and shrink any object. Even a piece of a planet."

"You're a genius Elaris", Clank stated.

"Oh stop", Elaris said blushing before going back to the computer. "Okay. Back to the missing pieces. I have actually found one!"

"Already", I asked in shock. "That's awesome! Where is it?"

"It's in another galaxy", Elaris revealed. "The Polaris Galaxy."

The Next Day

We had arrived in the Polaris Galaxy.

"Wow", I said in awe. "This galaxy looks amazing!"

"I'll say", Clank agreed.

"Focus guys", Cora commanded. "We have to find the missing piece. Everybody spread out."

With that we all spread out and began looking for the missing piece.

"Ratchet", Clank said suddenly as he pointed towards something. "Look."

With that I did as told...and gasped in shock.

There was a piece of a planet floating in front of us!

"Is that it Elaris", I asked.

"Scan it to find out", Elaris commanded.

With that I did as told.

"That's it", Elaris revealed. "Shrink it, then beam it into the ship."

With that I did as told.

"One piece down", I pointed out happily.

"That was easy", Brax stated.

And as soon as he did...a bunch of patrol ships suddenly appeared!

"You were saying", Cora asked.

"Who goes there", one of the patrollers asked.

"We are the Galactic Rangers", Cora revealed. "Protecters of the Solana galaxy."

"Then why are you here and not there", one of the patrollers asked.

"A planet in our galaxy was destroyed and we came here to collect a piece of it", Cora revealed.

"That is not possible", one of the patrollers stated.

"It is", Cora stated. "It doesn't matter anyway. We got the piece and we're going to go now."

"I don't think so", one of the patrollers revealed. "You have a Lombax with you. All Lombaxes are to be handed over to Emperor Tachyon.

"Emperor Tachyon", Cora asked in confusion. "Who's Emperor Tachyon?"

"He is only the great leader of the great Cragmite empire!"

"Empire", Brax said. "That is never a good thing."

"Hand in the Lombax or we will take him by force!"

"You're gonna have to get through us before you get to Ratchet", Cora stated.

"So be it."

With that the rangers got into a dog fight with the patrollers!

In the end...the ship Clank and I was in...was shot down!

The last thing I remember was the ship spiralling out of control...then everything went dark.

HotXbun: Uh oh.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: Ratchet is going to meet someone. Hint: It's a character from the games that was never shown in the movie.

PS: If you've read my profile then you'll know that voting for nominees for the 2019 HotXbun Fan Fiction Awards is now open, and here's all the categories this story can be voted for.

This story can be nominated for Favourite Story. Ratchet can be nominated for Favourite Male Character. Clank can be nominated for Favourite Best Friend. Ratchet and Clank can be nominated for Favourite Duo and the Galactic Rangers can be nominated for Favourite Team.


End file.
